Metamorphosis
by Maraytia
Summary: Lithuania and Poland joke around on a seemingly typical day, but an unfortunate event changes Lithuania's life forever. Human names used. Might be continued but advances will be slow and lots of time jumps. A distraction for "Everlasting Sequence" readers


September 3rd XXXX

Toris and Feliks prodded alongside one another on a somewhat gray day. The two were returning to Toris' house for the afternoon, laughing and playfully shoving at one another. Feliks was pestered the Lithuanian with a cheery grin, teasing him about the huge tarantula in the pet shop that had gotten loose and frightened him. The brown haired man gave an embarrassed blush. He wasn't scared of spiders; it was just startling how it ended up crawling up his arm and onto his shoulder. Toris fought back however and stated how the blonde had wanted to kill it as he shrieked and hollered bombastically in the small store. Feliks' cheeks puffed up at this, mumbling excuses. His friend wasn't so sure about that and rolled his forest green eyes. Feliks' eyes peered over at the Lithuanian as the other was in thought with his eyes closed. He didn't care much for the stretched silence and decided to break it by pouncing on the other, tickling his fingers in the crook of Toris' neck. His green eyes flashed open as he yelped in surprise before trying to escape his tormentor with an excited hoot.

"Spider is going to get you, Liet!" Feliks shouted mischievously.

"Po, get away from me," he replied with a luminous smile, but the Pole wouldn't relent. The brunette then tried to take a step back to escape but a high-pitched cry sounded from under him and his ankle was snapped onto by rows of something subtly sharp. Its grip felt so powerful, he thought his ankle had been mangled and twisted. Toris fell over with a howl of dismay and agony. He saw that an unusually large dog with a heavy muscle structure compared to most big dogs had clamped his canines into him. His fur was a shade of grays and black. Face was masked with the dark almost black-gray leaving only the bottom of the muzzle with a more pale color. Large pointy ears were folded back in an aggressive scowl, but his yellow-orbed eyes didn't entirely reflect the bodily expression despite their narrowed gaze. His broad shoulders were seemingly a mile wide and towered like mountains that sloped down to his long slender furred back. The front paws on this humongous dog were unusually long and reinforced with claws nearly as lengthy as his canines were and just as dangerous. His bushy tail was tucked between his powerful back legs and his grip loosened a little, but teeth were still burrowed into Toris' flesh. Feliks got up on the offense and dared to hit the beast with a broken piece of brick he found nearby, bashing it into the creature's head. It growled deeply at first angered before it let go on the second impact against his head, crying out pitiful dog whinnies and fled backwards. The injured Lithuanian winced as he felt those long daggers pull out of him. He fell back against the ground and rolled onto his side, wounded leg bent close to his chest futilely to relieve the pain. Toris dared not to touch the skin around the puncture marks, knowing it was tissue paper sensitive.

"Jonas," a girl's voice called, panic-stricken. "Jonas, come here!"

"Is that mutt totally yours," Feliks questioned harshly, sounding a fair distance away. Toris thought it was a little hard to believe his friend had actually pursued the beast size dog. He heard the unknown girl he couldn't see, because he was faced away, hesitantly replied with an affirmative answer. Boiled through with distress and anger, the blonde told her that the canine had bit his friend. She gasped in response as horror covered her face.

"Oh god no," the girl whispered.

Toris groaned still lying on the ground, unwilling to pick himself up without help. There was no way he was going to put any pressure on his right leg at all. He pondered on the thought of what worried the owner. Soon after, he heard both set of feet hurry over to his side. Cold fingertips softly touched his ankle, but pulled away as he flinched from the cool touch. The Lithuanian didn't pull away the second time those slender fingers carefully touched him, avoiding the torn and dug into skin. He held his breath, prepared to endure any further pain and from the shock of the icy fingers. His body relaxed a little though since it chased away the throbbing hot heat in his skin around the affected area. She announced that it wasn't severe and it could be taken cared of without a doctor, adding on that her dog doesn't have rabies so there would be no immediate concerns among the two.

"We're going to have to clean it though," she said, her voice wavering nervously. "Lets take him inside so I can clean it."

Feliks was still unforgiving and hesitated to even move. The girl countered back at his silence by asking if he wanted his friend to get an infection. At that, the Pole decided to help Toris up and support his weight with one arm snaked around his back and waist and Toris' arm over his shoulder. His body had grown stiff lying there so the Lithuanian let out a grunt of complaint in flexing his body. He caught a glimpse of her dark hair, hazel toned eyes and fairly slender body. She was somewhat small in size as well, but not too short. The two friends limped inside the small home of owner's house as she led the way to the bathroom. Nothing much was said through the heavy uncomfortable atmosphere besides simple instructions and small questions like asking if she was scrubbing the wound with soap too hard despite that she was already been barely putting any pressure on it. Toris shook his head as he gritted his teeth together trying to silence any inevitable whimpers. Soon it was over and then came wrapping his ankle and foot in clean sterile bandages. After she was done and went to receive more antibiotics from the cabinet, Toris realized he never asked for her name. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting.

"U-um," he started. "I forgot to mention. My name is Toris and my friend is Feliks. What is your name?"

"Leila," she responded quietly, avoiding gazes, pulling a container out from behind the mirrors.

"Lee-aye-la," Toris repeated to himself. "That's a pretty name. U-uh, please don't worry too much about this. It was sort of my fault since I stepped on him by accident."

"He shouldn't have done that," Leila said simply. "I'm very sorry, I should have watched him better. Forgive me, Toris."

The Lithuanian was puzzled by what she had said, but nothing more was said. After she had fixed him up, he and Feliks were on their way. Leila silently watched them go without another word, her hazel eyes glimmering sadly.

x-x-X-X-x-x

September 12th XXXX

Toris had been plagued by a terrible headache all day. He took some medicine to help, but it wouldn't go away at all. Grumbling in frustration, he had pushed on with his day trying to ignore it. After limping around all day from place to place, he finally could settle down and think to himself what else he had to do. He already dropped off the due paperwork; went and sent some envelopes through mail; talked to his boss a little bit on how he was doing; got distracted by a co-worker for an hour long conversation; went home to put away some more paperwork; fed the cat and realized he needed to get more cat food; wandered back to the grocery store; and now all the brunette needed to do was find out what to make for dinner while he was there. Nothing else came to mind as he checked out. Toris sat down on the bench not too far from the store. He was utterly exhausted with the invisible hammer still prodding at his head. Though the bottoms of his feet were still sore and his wrapped ankle ached, Toris knew he had to keep moving until he reached home. Just as he stood up, the half awake Lithuanian was interrupted by the noisy voice of Feliks. The Polish wanted to know how he was doing, seeing him out and about like this. The news was passed on that he was doing fine besides the pulsing in his head and he could somewhat use his other foot now, but it was emphasized by the brunette that he desperately wanted to go home and get some sleep. To Toris' relief, Feliks let him go on his way and was glad to hear he was healing up. He mentioned how they should hang out some more once Toris could use his foot more without hurting himself. Toris agreed with a tired smile and limped off down the darkening streets of his home.

Finally he made it home and couldn't wait to just collapse onto the couch once he got inside. He sat the groceries onto the kitchen counter of his modest, humbly lit house and took a deep breath while looking around aimlessly. Everything was where and as it should be like always. The Lithuanian decided to lie flat on his back onto the soft earthy colored couch in the nearby living room. He found it odd that his feline friend hadn't come down to greet him, but was too fatigued to care. The comfortable furniture just sucked Toris right in as he fell onto it, legs whining a little in protest. One arm laid over his eyes, shielding those drooping pools of green from the nearby lamp light and another rested cozy on his stomach that gradually rose and fell. He now thought about the recipe needed to make what he was going to eat.

"So first I have to," the rest went into incoherent murmuring. "And then I cut the potatoes and put them in the frying pan…Then I-…."

For a moment Toris felt something twitching on his stomach and flexed his fingers that rested there in confusion. It stopped. Then he gazed around like it could have been a trick or a sign that something was wrong, but nothing changed in the welcoming air. Everything that stared back at him did not make a sound or move out of place. Toris brushed off that creepy feeling people get when they start thinking too much about something and forced himself back up. He moseyed off back toward the kitchen. When the Lithuanian got there to the counter, the pulsing heavy ache in his head became worst and he let out a pained moan.

"For crying out loud," he said louder than he meant to. It made him jump to hear it echo in his empty home when it was dark, but was then distracted again by the twinge that refused to fade. Toris walked over to the sink to try again with sipping some warm water. Sometimes it helped for some reason. For an odd reason it seemed to work and it stopped entirely. Although the headache was gone, something still felt wrong to him and it was even more evident now that there wasn't a translucent wall clouding his senses. He gazed around, baffled expecting some well-hidden burglar to jump out of a dark corner or an evil entity to seep from the grout of the tile flooring. He had lived in this house sense his independence from Russia and has never felt uncomfortable being in the house after his paranoia for the first few months. Without expecting it, something SNAPPED in his middle and he fell forward onto the ground, screaming in pain. Something malicious and unknown rumbled from his throat before he felt extreme pressure on his internal organs. They stung like he was being burned alive and more bones in his body just shattered sending JOLTS of unspeakable pain through his entire being. Toris wailed out continuously, louder than he has done since…

He didn't even want to remember that time. That time when he was…

"AAAUGGHH," he sobbed and wanted it to stop.

Something invisible wrapped around his heart, constricting it tightly like an anaconda around its prey. It squeezed and caused his heart to jerk before stopping a few moments and shriveled in size. More ribs crackled in his chest and right arm flying up in reflex to it. It was like being slowly crushed under a great weight he couldn't stop and soon he felt something warm seep through his clenched fingers pressed against the underside of his twitching ribcage. Toris pulled his hand back into view to see what it was and saw blood had began to leak from under his fingernails. He didn't understand why since the searing pain from the rest of his body overruled his ability to notice his fingers stung bitterly too, but was taken aback as extended, pointier nails exploded from beneath them. The Lithuanian let out a howl of terror and agony. Pause for a moment. The best way I can try to describe somewhat how it felt in Toris' perspective is to give you an image of similar torture, so lets take a moment. Imagine yourself seated in a chair with your hands tied down so you could not move them even a hair left or right, to and fro. Your wrists are so tightly bound, you're certain the blood circulation to them had been cut off. Another binding material had bounded the back of your hand and fingers so you have not an inch to resist what's coming, palm faced down. Now have a looming shadowy stranger picking up a hammer and one of those flat tipped screwdrivers. Of course he could use anything really, a large needle, a knife or anything "fun" that can fit under the fingernail, but we'll use the screwdriver for now. The flat tip of the tool is to be a wiggled under your nail nice and snug between flesh and the keratin proteins that make up that hard substance. Next, the hammer is aimed at the end of the holding part of the tool, pulled back and brought forward, but not yet touching to assure it won't miss. You see what I did there? Once that hammer comes down, it will thrust that metal end up underneath your fingernail and compel it to slope from its source. I suppose thats one way to enlighten what it must be like to have claws burst from beneath your regular nails. Now, back to our unfortunate friend:

Unseen barbed hooks clamped themselves onto his ears and yanked them upward forcing them to alter shape and gradually their position while teeth extended to incisive fangs. He felt his chest bulge forward, forcing against the button up shirt he was wearing. It hurt. It hurt so much when his ribs pushed themselves forward, his lungs labored and sizzling with each heavy breath; much like bacon left on the frying pan with the hot grease splattering onto its surroundings before bursting to flames. His whole body was drenched in sweat and convulsed continuously as more transformations overtook his body. Hairs began to sprout all over, at first heavily concentrated on his chest, shoulders and in a line down his back. Next were his feet stretched like taffy, ripping their way through the craftwork of his shoes as if they were nothing but old paper. The bandage on his injured ankle eventually tore apart as well as the rest of his clothing. His toes had also become armed like claws. Muscles were stringed so tightly in his feet, he thought they would cut loose and he would bleed internally under the skin, but they never did. With not a moment to breath freely, the end of his spine popped loudly causing him to scream again as he drowned within the tar pit that boiled hot white and ate away at his flesh like acid to reveal something else he had never known existed. Toris was afraid of what he was becoming and wished he would just die. He raised his head and caught his reflection in the glass of the oven and let out a shrill yelp of his half formed new image. Tears rained down his face even more. He hunched and balled up even more when he felt his shoulders plow themselves upward, shifting position and each bump of his spine ascend from their usual place. A spontaneous muscle empowerment took place as they grew size and strength. Everything else continued to pull apart like chewed gum, tearing and reforming. Vocals gradually became deeper and rolled like a thunderous storm. The last changes happened with his face being snapped forward in a massive eruption, teeth revealing themselves even more as the facial anterior reformed. By now his thoughts had become fuzzy and overtaken by an irrational frustrated and frightened emotions. He felt disconnected from his body with the last bit of his consciousness, but all the harshness of the transformations was still there for the finishing touches. Deep wheezing breaths on the brink of small whimpers were the only sound left after it all passed. The hollering of excruciating pain had stopped.

"Toris?" There was banging at the door. "Toris, open this door!"

Wild, vivid jade eyes slowly looked over his massive shoulder, lips pulled back into a grotesque, mad snarl. A loud hoarse growl rumbled from within his throat. The door flew open with a loud BANG and a body entered the house urgently, looking around wildly for the Lithuanian. It was Leila, but to the newly changed Toris, the name meant nothing special to him. The sight of her however, seemed to cause an imbalance to untamed thoughts making the levels of infuriation and panic skyrocket. She met eye to eye with the beast in the kitchen and had no time to react when he crouched down to leap at her. Her eyes were shaded with regret and lament, and that was the last thing he saw…

**x.x.X.X.x.x**

_Author's Notes: I'm not starting a new story, I swear! This is just a filler because I need at least until just after Thanksgiving to work on the next chapter of "Everlasting Sequence." But I promise I will get it! Chapter 4 is the one where I had the most unfinished parts so it's taking me longer to finish it with homework and all. Anyway uh…. Enjoy? Its kind of choppy on purpose because obviously I don't have time to make it much longer or such. Don't know what I will do with it though._


End file.
